


You're beautiful anyway

by MoniMcCoy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, connor is a sweet boi, hank needs to pee, poor baby has no self-confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoniMcCoy/pseuds/MoniMcCoy
Summary: Connor doesn't feel very confident about his appearence for your date. Lucky for him, he has [Y/N] to show him how much they love him.





	You're beautiful anyway

**Author's Note:**

> So… I was thinking about doing a Connor x Reader where our sweet cinnamon bun is embarrassed because he thinks his real appearance without his skin will look abhorrent to the Reader’s eye. English is not my first language and I’ve never done an x Reader before, so please forgive my mistakes

There was only one word to describe it: disgusting.

Connor looked at himself in the bathroom mirror for the hundred and seventy-fourth time that evening. He scanned himself over and over again, hoping to find a solution but it was futile; his outer skin had glitched and had left him literally exposed.

It would take an entire evening to fix that mistake and download the newest upgrades. An evening that couldn’t be today’s. Because after several months of pinning after each other and a lot of pressure from an old grumpy detective, he had finally asked You on a date. He couldn’t cancel that, the different outcomes that would follow the cancellation of your date were more negative than positive and he wouldn’t allow that.

A sudden knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts.

“Connor? Da fuck are you doing there? Open up, I need to piss” Hank sounded annoyed, and possibly drunk. He wanted to open the door, but opening the door meant facing the outside world with his true appearance. And he couldn’t have that.

“Sorry, Lieutenant. But unless you are in need of disposing fecal residues, I think you will find as effective the bushes from the front garden. Or, to avoid a public scandal: the sink.”

He gave a small smirk when he heard him mutter “fucking smart-ass” and move away from the door. Time was running out, his LED was constantly changing from yellow to red, the amount of stress he was feeling wouldn’t do him any good.

The doorbell rang.

**STRESS LEVEL: 90%**

He heard Hank, dragging himself to open the front door, suddenly feeling really grateful he hadn’t taken his advice literally. But his LED turned again red when he heard you talking to Hank.

“I don’t know what has gotten into him [Y/N]. He won’t get out of the bathroom.”

“Oh God, is he alright?” You asked worriedly. Connor felt bad for having made you worry about him.

“Don’t know, he won’t tell me shit. Maybe he will listen to you.”

**STRESS LEVEL: 91%**

Oh no. Oh no no no no. You were going towards the bathroom, his acute senses could hear your light steps. How did humans handle that much pressure every single fucking day without killing themselves?

“Connor? Are you okay?” You asked, knocking lightly on the door.

“I-…I don’t feel very well, [Y/N]”

You chuckled. “Connor, that is bullshit and you know it. Please, tell me what is wrong with you.”

Silence.

“Connor please… Is it something I’ve done? Please just talk to me”

“No! You haven’t done anything wrong [Y/N] It’s me.” Connor couldn’t stand the distress in your voice, it made his artificial heart break.

You heard a heavy sigh coming from inside the bathroom. Can androids sigh? Could they even breathe? Relief flooded you when he unlocked the door. But when you stepped inside you became worried again, since he was doing everything he could to hide himself from you. His LED was flashing red which wasn’t a good signal.

“Connor?”

“Please, don’t look at me. I’m disgusting.”

Connor felt like a monster. There you were, all pretty with your pretty [E/C] eyes, your pretty [H/C], wearing a pretty strapless red dress with high heels that no matter how tall they made you, he was still taller than you. And instead of going out with a handsome human like you deserved, you were going to go out with a plastic thing that was a pathetic substitute.

He froze when he felt your hand on his cold plastic cheek. You were so warm and full of life.

“Connor, look at me.”

Reluctantly, he fixed his dark eyes on your [E/C] ones. Was that feeling what humans called “Butterflies in stomach”?

“Connor, your good looks were not the only things that attracted me to you. You are a kind, sensible, smart and adorable living being whose compassion is so big, it needs two more hearts.”

Connor’s Thirium pump went mad at your words.

“Connor, I love you.” Both of you froze at that statement and ignored the “holy shit” coming from the living room. “I’ve loved you from the moment I first met you at that crime scene. No matter how do you look, you will always be the most beautiful being on earth for me.”

Not saying anything, he pulled you for a kiss. You have always wondered how good would be kissing Connor. It was exceptional and more real than any other kiss you had ever had.

Suddenly, the outcomes for that evening were a 100% more positive than negative.

**STRESS LEVEL: 0%**


End file.
